


The Taste of Flesh

by MxCharley (acenerdqueen)



Series: Haikyuu!! Creature AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabbley, Fae & Fairies, Fae!Suga, M/M, Wendigo, Wendigo!Daichi, creature AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 10:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17202167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acenerdqueen/pseuds/MxCharley
Summary: A short bit of writing set in an Alternate Universe about Wendigo!Daichi's relationship with Fae!Suga





	The Taste of Flesh

“Suga-san, what exactly do the Fae eat?”

Suga paused from drinking from his bottle. 

“Pardon?”

Hinata laughed sheepishly. “Well most creatures don’t eat lunch in their classrooms because us regulars don’t really get it. Like Yamaguchi! I think I’d feel sick if I watched him eat live fish.”

Suga laughed and ruffled his hair. 

“That’s true. The fae actually eat a mixture. We’re used to foraging and hunting so we’re quite keen meat eaters. But I don’t eat outside of clas for my sake to be honest.”

“Then why?”

*

Ever since they were second years Suga and Daichi ate lunch together. Like most things to do with the Karasuno Volleyball club it began with meat buns. 

“Come on Daichi, eat up!” Suga said excitedly. “They’re really good, especially the creature specific ones.” 

“Ah well actually I don’t eat in front of people.”

Suga paused, staring anxiously. 

“I’m a Wendigo so I can only eat raw meat and no one really enjoys seeing that, apart from werewolves maybe.”

“Oh come on Daichi, it’s just me.”

He took the bag out of Daichi’s hand and took out one of the meat buns before ripping it in half. Blood dripped down his hand as the meat spilled out.

“I’m Fae, remember? We eat anything natural.”

He licked the blood dripping down his arm before biting into the flesh. Daichi stared and silently took the other half, mouth watering. 

“You’re just eating what you need to. Who cares if it looks gross. Better than if you ended up accidentally biting someone.”

Daichi grabbed Suga’s arm and pulled him towards him. “What if it wasn’t an accident.” 

Suga leaned even closer and wiped a speck of blood of Daichi’’s chin before sticking his finger in his mouth. 

“I guess it depends if I can be that someone.”

 

*

“Just do it Daichi”

“But if I hurt you too badly-”

Suga took Daichi’s face in both his hands, looking him in the eye.

“I heal quickly and we’ve done this before. Don’t be such a worrywart..”

With that he grabbed the back of Daichi’s head and thrusted into the junction between his neck and shoulder. Daichi’s teeth scraped against the sweet smelling skin. The Fae had much better flesh than just regular humans. It was sweeter, more flowery. As soon as he nipped the skin and blood began to leak out he felt the transformation taking over him. 

Like most creatures he kept a small glamour going outside of his own home so as not to scare any one. His teeth immiedetaly sharpened and grew, digging deeper into the flesh. He felt his antlers reappearing, tall and towering as expected off a strong young Wendigo. He felt Suga laugh and looked up. On their way up they had entangled with Suga’s longer hair and delicate flower crown, locking them together.

He laughed too before kissing the skin again. When his mouth returned instead of gnawing or licking, he bit strong and hard. Suga moaned as his sharp teeth tore through his flesh and ripped skin and meat out. Blood dripped down Daichi’s face and Suga’s chest. Daichi gently felt the edges of the tear, prodding so as to draw moans out of Suga. 

Suga grabbed his hand and brought it up to his mouth, licking and sucking the blood off of the fingers. Daichi felt himself harden just looking at him. 

“You know we have to at least bandage it before we go that far.” Daichi laughed.

“Boo you whore.” Suga grumbled. “ It’ll be fine as long as you don’t bite it anymore”

Daichi pushed him further onto the bed, hands gripping the shoulders carefully. 

“And you think I can do that? The smell of your blood drives me insane.”

He nosed his way down Suga’s throat, kissing around the missing flesh. He licked at it gently, tonguing the wound rather than biting.   
“If Wendigo are known for devouring humans, how do you think we’d be with Fae? If humans taste like a delicious steak, you are a full course meal.” 

Suga laughed and shoved him back playfully. “Oh shut up, you’ve never even tasted a human. The consumption of any creature over Level Intelligence 2 is illegal.”

“In that case it should be perfectly legal to eat Hinata and Kageyama. One for you, one for me.”

Suga laughed, hair glowing around his smile. “Only if I get Kageyama. I think I’d like the taste of bird better than human.”

Daichi looked thoughtfully before kissing Suga. 

“It’s a deal.”


End file.
